sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Priscilla Sawyer
Name: Priscilla Sawyer Gender: Female Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Exercising, archery, listening to music, dancing Appearance: Priscilla stands at a remarkably huge height of 5’11’’, and weighs 162 pounds. Her heart-shaped face is somewhat pretty, with full lips, a straight, small nose, wide, striking blue eyes, and a small forehead, and she has long, bright red hair that reaches down to her waist. Her arms, legs and thighs are thick and toned from intensive training, and her stomach is flat with signs of a six-pack forming. Her bust is fairly average at 38C, and her hips are somewhere between wide and narrow. She’s never paid much attention to her fashion sense, which has led to some ensembles that have led to some amount of snickering, though thankfully she hardly pays attention to these as well. On the day of her abduction, Priscilla was wearing a plaid blouse, beige sweatpants, and a pair of white athletic shoes. Biography: Priscilla Sawyer was born to Horace Sawyer, a logger, and Mia Sawyer, the manager of a clothing store, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. They shortly moved to Pittsburgh after her birth, were Horace got a new job as a bouncer for a nightclub, and Mia still worked as a clothing store manager. A few months after her birth, Priscilla showed signs of weakness, such as shortness of breath, a paling complexion, and a more sedentary disposition, and her parents, worried for her safety, hurried to the hospital to find what was wrong with her. They found that the condition merely required some medicine, and after a few weeks of medication, Priscilla’s condition went away. She needed no further doses after she was cured. However, there was one side effect they didn’t know about: Priscilla was chemically imbalanced as a result of the treatment. They didn’t find this out until 3 years later, after her younger sister, Allison Sawyer, came into being and joined their family, Priscilla didn’t take kindly to her new sister, and abused her physically, through actions like pulling her hair and such. Her parents spanked her for doing so, but there was no response. They tried spanking her with harder implements, but still, Priscilla continued to torment her little sister. Again, the parents went to the doctor to figure out the problem, at which point they were alerted to Priscilla‘s unfortunate condition; the solution they were given was more medication, but of a different variety. Priscilla, once again, was normal in a matter of weeks, though she still disliked Allison, and this time, she was off the medication for good. Priscilla still had social woes, though. She liked to dance a lot, though she had no interest in taking lessons, and she would usually spend her time dancing about in her own little corner isolated from the other children, and kids who would make fun of her often got some hot-headed insults fired back at them. Kids who wanted to join her were simply ignored, though she raised no objection if they danced along with her. She didn’t really have any real friends, though she did have a few good acquaintances, mostly children who liked dancing like she did. She did well enough in school, getting mostly Bs and As, but she really didn’t appreciate school, and infrequently wished she could go out and dance the days away. A few weeks after Priscilla‘s 8th birthday, Allison had a run-in with a bully that resulted in one of her dollies being thrown into a stream, where it became stuck in a tree branch. Allison started crying and sobbing, which made Priscilla incredibly frustrated, so she decided to get the dolly herself to make Allison shut up. She failed in doing so and fell into the stream, where she was swept away. Luckily, a bystander rescued Priscilla from harm, and, although she failed to get back the dolly, Allison began singing praises of her older sister, which endeared her somewhat to Priscilla, although she hated to admit it. Besides strengthening Priscilla and Allison’s relationship, the river incident made Priscilla astoundingly paranoid, as a result of being aware of her own mortality. With the knowledge of the 2 5-year military terms at the forefront of her thoughts, Priscilla began exercising everyday to prepare herself for the coming danger that would most likely visit her after 10 years. At first, she exercised 30 minutes a day. That number went up and up by irregular amounts at random intervals, and she currently exercises 2 hours a day. She joined her school’s archery club at the age of 13, seeing it as a stepping stone to firing a gun, and started researching knife-fighting, gun fighting, and other matters pertaining to personal defense on the internet. She still continued to dance, but started weaving more physically taxing motions into her routine. Her grades suffered a bit from all her time spent not studying, and she started getting mostly Bs, but her PE scores were an impressive series of As. At the age of 14, Priscilla made a crack at an arrogant rich kid who was making an ass of himself. That day, when she was coming home from archery practice, she met several fellows blocking her path. Priscilla politely told them to move, but she quickly found out that they were being paid by the rich kid to beat her up. A huge brawl ensued, and in the end, Priscilla lost after losing her temper and getting sloppy, and lay in an injured heap. Again, a Good Samaritan rescued her by calling 911, and she spent several days in the hospital being worried over by her family. The rich kid and his goons were found out and expelled, but Priscilla’s pride was still hurt, and her mind gained another scar from the fight. After her leave of the hospital, Priscilla started going to a therapist, to deal with the trauma of the beating. These were successful in that she cooled down a bit, but she started being wary of her classmates. The little friends she made were kept at arm‘s length, and she barely said anything. She ate alone, and still danced about, at home and at school, when it was appropriate, but she started training harder than ever before, haunted by her experiences. Her grades were still mostly Bs, excepting P. E., in which she mostly got As. These days, when she’s not exercising, she can be seen around her house, dancing with a music player hooked up to her ears. Advantages: Priscilla’s preparations for her military terms have made her more than physically fit, and she isn’t very close to her classmates; in fact, she’s a little distrustful of them. She also has a great knowledge of guns and knives, though she has no actual experience with them. Disadvantages: Priscilla’s already-delicate mental state may deteriorate completely under the duress of her predicament and/or drive her to make harmful and possibly self-destructive decisions, if her temper gets triggered, she’ll become less of a threat, due to her lack of focus, and her fear of death will make her quite likely to panic in the Program. Designated Number: Female Student #25 ---- Designated Weapon: Bike Lock Conclusion: F025 might have been a threat, if she'd actually had a decent pull. Now, though, she seems likely to panic and become an early out. That fear will really get in the way of her acquiring anything truly useful. The above biography is as written by Sideliner. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Brett Torres '''Collected Weapons: '''Bike Lock (assigned weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: '''Brett Torres, Sophie Mason, Stephanie Mason '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Priscilla, in chronological order. *It's On *Sanctuary *Small Comforts Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Priscilla. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Priscilla was a cool character with a solid little arc. She was interesting in that she went from one bad situation to another, always managing to get herself to safety but having to flee to do so. This weighed heavily on her mind, and yet, when she finally broke free of the cycle, doing so caused her death, showing that her initial strategy was actually the safer one. It's a tragic and dark sort of moral, which fits very nicely with the general tone of the setting. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program